Special Forces of the Italian Social Republic
The Italian Special Forces include special forces units from several branches of the Italian Military: the National Republican Army, the National Republican Navy and the National Republican Air Force. Each of these three branches has its own special forces unit, and other state bodies, such as the Republican Police Corps, have their own units. The guide of the Italian Special Forces lies with the Joint Command for Operations of Special Forces (It: Comando interforze per le Operazioni delle Forze Speciali, C.O.F.S.), led by General of Division Maurilio Fioravanti. Special forces (Tier 1) are combined with the units of Special Operations Forces (Tier 2). Members of Special Forces and Special Operations Forces units are known to be politically reliable. Special Forces Special Forces (It: Forze Speciali, F.S.) are elite units belonging to the Armed Forces. Soldiers of FS units usually operate in small detachments in operations characterized by high risk and high level of technical operations: sabotage, raids in areas controlled by the enemy and against strategic targets, reconnaissance, search and rescue of hostages in war areas, removing obstacles and land preparation for deployment of conventional forces. Within the "civilian" range, their use is valuable for the release of civilians in the hands of terrorists. The Special Forces are not only war elite: even the action, except in cases of irruption, is mainly used in case of failure with the immediate automatic reactions. The strategic uses of Special Forcs include the gathering information on the field and with the utmost cordiality, working in small teams (even 1/2 persons) in dangerous situations. Sabotage actions are done in complete silence without firing any shot. The special forces tasks are basically divided into three separate tasks: sabotage, intelligence and irruptions. The Italian Special Forces units are: * [[10th Arditi Regiment "Col Moschin" (Italian Social Republic)|10th Arditi Regiment "Col Moschin"]] - Army * Arditi Incursori - Navy * National Republican Air Force Arditi Destroyers - Air Forces Special Operations Forces The Special Operations Forces (It: Forze per Operazioni Speciali, F.O.S.) are highly specialized units, and constitute the middle ground between conventional highly trained units (Paratroopers, Mountain units, Assault tank units) and Special Forces, which often interoperate with. The FOS are used in support of both conventional units and of the Special Forces for operations such as reconnaissance, sabotage, etc. The Special Operations Forces also possess significant operational specializations. The training and preparation of the Special Operations Forces is much closer to the Special Forces than to preparation of the Special Operations Support Forces. The Italian FOS are all drawn from the Army but two units: * 4th Alpine Paratrooper Rangers Regiment "Monte Cervino"; * 185th Reconnaissance and Target Adquisition Regiment "Folgore"; * 28th Operational Communications Regiment “''Pavia''” (SOOS); * 26th Helicopters of Special Operations Group "Juppiter" (SOOS); * 9th Wing (Stormo) "Francesco Baracca" (SOOS). SOF units are fully capable of performing other types of special missions, such as assassinations, hostage rescue, etc., but their primary task, and what sets them apart, is their ability to work closely with Jinavia's military allies to fullfil their tasks. Within the Special operations forces, there are three regiment-level units labelled as "Operational Support for Special Operations" (It: Supporto Operativo per le Operazioni Speciali, SOOS). The osmosis between the units of the FS/FOS basin is protected: soldiers who are interested can pass from one unit to another, after completion of the training, with any phase of specialization missing to be dealt with. In this way the better prepared and motivated soldiers progressively transit, increasing their professional level, towards greater specialization units. Joint Command for Operations of Special Forces The Joint Command for Operations of Special Forces (It: Comando interforze per le Operazioni delle Forze Speciali, C.O.F.S.) of the Armed Forces is a command dependent directly on the Defence General Staff, which manages the Italian special forces. The COFS is the command that is responsible for the planning of special operations for all of the Italian Special Forces. The Command groups three Regiment-level units, and therefore is commanded by a General of Division (or equivalent rank), currently General of Division Maurilio Fioravanti. The emblem of the COFS is drawn from the painting "Le Serment des Horaces": the symbolic element (inscribed in a Roman scutum) is the defence of the Fatherland (the hand of the Father) in the three natural elements (the three swords - land, sea and sky) in which Special Operations take their development. The official motto is "Etiamsi omnes, nos non" (Latin for "Although everyone, we not") and is derived from a St. Paul's catchphrase. COM.FO.S.E. The Army Special Forces Command (Comando Forze Speciali Esercito, COM.FO.S.E.) is not a deployment command, being this role attributed entirely to the joint COFS, but it has the responsibility to devise, organize and conduct the training and preparation of Army Special Forces and Special Operations Forces. The COMFOSE is the body responsible for harmonizing the common needs and to support, coordinate, rationalize and direct the action of these highly specialized units in the vital areas of recruitment, training, preparation, research and selection of materials, as well as for doctrinal elaboration and rules of use: the COMFOSE is placed directly under the Chief of Staff of the Army. It is to note that COMFOSE has under its responsibility both the Army Special Forces unit and the Army Special Operations Forces units; while the 10th Regiment is under operational control of the COFS, the Special Operations Forces units are under both operational and support control of the COMFOSE. Therefore, because it groups thre Regiments and one Battalion-level Group, the COMFOS is commanded by a General of Division (currently General Italo Spallanzani). The COMFOSE motto is "Forte come la Morte" (En: "Strong as the Death"). 1st Aviation Brigade for Special Operations The 1st Aviation Brigade for Special Operations is a formation of the Air Force, with the task of managing the field of Special Forces and Security Forces of the Air Force. The Aviation Brigade controls the following Regiment-level units: * 9th Wing "Francesco Baracca" - Grazzanise (CE) - Tactical transport * 16th Wing "Protezione delle Forze" - Martina Franca (TA) - Air field security and Force protection * 17th Wing A.D.A.N.R. - Furbara (RM) - Special Forces * K9 Centre - Grosseto Although in the Army the formation grouping two or more Regiment-level units is the Division, traditionally the Aviation Brigade groups two or more Wings (Stormi), which are Regiment-level units. Special Operation Support Forces The Special Operations Support Forces (It: Forze di Supporto per le Operazioni Speciali, Fo.S.O.S.) are conventional units especially prepared and used in the theater of operations in the absence of the Special Operations Forces, or, under some circunstances, to support the Special Operations Forces. These units are the best ones among their specialities, and are, often, paratroopers or assault landing units. It is to note that all SOSF are also rapid reaction units. Training All Special Forces and Special Operations Forces undergo the same O.B.O.S. basic training, while each unit completes on its own the specific training required for completing the full membership. The training location is somewhat peculiar: all Army units (apart the Alpine Paratroopers) undergo the OBOS training at the 10th Regiment's RAFOS, while Navy and Air Force organize on their own the OBOS training, although with the same evaluation criteria. Finally, the 10th Regiment, the Arditi Incursori and the ADANR Wing interact with each other in order to upgrade each's own training and preparations. The success rate varies considerably in each course, but can be considered as an average of 50-60%, already selected by the Selection Internship. However, also the majority of students who do not complete the course successfully reaches in the months spent at RAFOS a considerable increase in professional qyality, which can usefully be re-transferred to the unit of origin: if the non-passed students are in a sufficient number, they consitute the Explorer Platoon within their Battalion. Pre-selective phase and Selection Internship The pre-selective phase consists of physical performance tests, which are valid for all units: * 12 pull-ups; * 15 pulls at paralleles; * 40 abdomidal pushups; * 30 pushups; * Rise of the cable (6 meters); * 2 km in 9 minutes; * 7 km in 45 minutes in battledress and boots. Those who pass the physical pre-selection return to their units, to be calledlater to the 10th Regiment to participate in the Selection Internship, lasting two weeks, which is aimed at determining the psychophysical characteristics, the physical and mental endurance to prolonged efforts of the candidate, his moral qualities and character as well as the motivations that led him to face dangers and hardships and his ability to react with calm and lucidity to difficulties, even in the presence of strong stressors, and still give the best of himself. Candidates are maintained, since the early days, under constant physical and mental pressure, sleep little, gradually accumulate a lot of stress and fatigue, which will have to learn to tolerate and to manage in the course of selection, without having a real chance of recovery, undergoing a constant alteration of the natural cycles of activity and rest. Throughout the Internship period, candidates are kept within the military barracks, cannot enjoy the off duty period or get family and friends. They are isolated with themselves, and each activity is regulated by the instructors, which gradually turn times and duration of rest periods, in order to cause real sleep crisis. All the physical tests, such as weighed down marches, are alternated with periods of combat training, tactical work, and physical, general knowledge and technical-vocational tests, during which it must be demonstrated clarity, operational capabilities, mental strength and iron will not to give in to fatigue. There are frequent continuous exercises, at least partially covering the night, and candidates are given little chance to catch up on lost sleep. The training lasts two weeks and includes, after repeating pre-selection tests, other tests: * 5 weighed down marches, in combat uniform and with backpack of 20 kg without weapon, on routes of difficulty, elevation gain and distance variable between 10 and 30 km: ** 10 km on plain terrain, to be completed in a maximum of one hour and 16 minutes; ** 15 km on varied terrain and with altitude difference of 300 meters to be completed in a maximum of two hours and 10 minutes; ** 21 km with strong drop of 900 meters to be completed in a maximum of three hours and 15 minutes; ** 30 km Resistance march to be completed in a maximum of four hours and 28 minutes, ** 12 km night march in rugged terrain, very challenging. * Courage tests, held at the "Lustrissimi" complex in Livorno, which provide for the overcoming of war paths, rope bridges and overhead obstructions, to ascertain the qualities of courage, coordination, and speed: * Amphibious and aquatic Tests, held at the 10th Regiment's Sea Base, with surface swimming and rowing tests. In addition, other tests of various kinds, which include, among other things, the completion of underground passages for the assessment of candidates' ability to self-control in claustrophobic situations and environments. The details are never known with accuracy. This insecurity forces candidates to form, however, the maximum effort in all circumstances and allows instructors to better assess the real qualities of character of the candidates. This initial selection determines a first substantial reduction of participants. Personnel considered not suitable returns to their units, without any negative remark accompanying their individual curricula. Only those who successfully pass both selection stages is admitted to the OBOS Course. OBOS Course The O.B.O.S. (Operatore Basico Operazioni Speciali, Basic Operator Special Operations) course has a duration of 20 weeks. The number of candidates to each course reaches even 70 students: the supply modules are unified and depend on the organic weaknesses of each department. The aim of the OBOS Course is to improve the technical and professional level of the participants, who acquire the skills necessary to conduct basic movement in a hostile environment, and the first technical and operational knowledge for the conduct of elementary typical tactical actions. In addition, students evaluation continues during the course for the suitability of the continuation of the training. Since this is a "basic" course, vehicles, equipment and weapons used are those supplied to the infantry. Steps are set up according to a progressive path: * Obtaining the Paratroopers Brevet with the bridle, for anyone who does not hold it, at the C.A.PAR. of Pisa; * Theoretical and practical training on the topography, topographic marches, learning the techniques of orientation and land cruising; * Tactics Technical Procedures (TTP). The TTP phase is the heart of the OBOS training and is intended individual and team combat training and tactics and standard operating procedures learning. At this stage, all aspects related to the appropriate use of equipment, techniques, masking, camouflage, tactical movement, overcoming obstacles and vertical mobility are treated in detail. In addition, students acquire the necessary automation in the preparation of the stops, bivouacs, in the process of reorganization and automatic immediate reaction in case of detection; objectives research, acquisition and monitoring and to direct actions on tactical objectives. The Course continues with combat tactics and patrolling in an urban environment, preparation of helicopter landing zones and technical research and deception. Students are also taught specific technical trainings: radio transmission, procedures for first aid and tactical medicine, the basic life support training, how to intervene promptly in case of gunshot wounds, and life-saving maneuvers on cardio-pulmonary resuscitation procedures, insights on guns and (day and night) shooting and planning of military operations. The course concludes with a continuous exe rcise of two weeks and the final exams, which enshrine the overcoming of the course. Other special units Alongside proper special forces and special operations forces units of the Italian military, there are several units and formations highly and specially trained, which are not "classical" special forces units nor mere highly trained conventional units. These special units carry out both military-related and police-related duties and are: * Special Unit of Public Security Paratroopers (Republican Police Corps); * Special Intervention Group (Republican Police Corps); * D-Force (National Republican Guard); * National Security Unit (Voluntary Militia for National Security). Related voices * Military of Italian Social Republic * 10th Arditi Regiment "Col Moschin" (Italian Social Republic) Category:Italy (Social Republic)